My Best Friend and Me
by treehillzy24
Summary: Sophie and Sian are just friends but does one of them want more? read and find out. Review please, constructive criticism is key :  I don't own anything. Rated T just to be safe :
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how it happened, it just did.

The day I realised that I was in love with my best friend was the day that I knew things would never be the same.

That day started like any other, I woke up, had breakfast, got ready for school, then bolted out the door the minute that Sian texted me and told me she was ready. Walking at a fast pace while trying not run, I rounded the corner to the bus stop and where I usually wait for Sian but today she had bet me there.

"Hey Babe,"

"…", I grin stupidly.

"What's the matter?"

"You're never here before me" I manage to stutter out, before my brain fries again from being around her.

She smiles, "thought I'd surprise you today"

I grin stupidly again and nod my head in agreement before sitting next to her on the bench to wait for the bus to school. As I'm sitting next to her I can't help but drink in her presence. She's beautiful, by the way, she has sunny blond hair that reaches to the bottom of her shoulder blades when it isn't tied up and she has the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen, you'd describe them as 'ice-blue' if you ever saw them. She also has the most beautiful face, I could look at it all day if she'd let me. Yep, that's her, my Sian….wait…my Sian? Hold on she's saying something.

"…so what do you think Soph?"

"wha…huh?, I mean, sorry?"

She giggles and it's like a bell chiming through me and making my extremities tingle.

"Stop being funny Soph, I was just saying that Ryan asked me out yesterday but I haven't said yes yet and you know how much I like him so I was just wondering what you thought?"

God help me, my brain is on the fritz again, "um…Ryan?"

Her forehead crinkles in confusion at my lack of coherency, "yeah, you know him Soph, the guy with the helmet hair".

My brain begins to function again, "oh, helmet hair guy"

She smiles again, "yeah him. So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Sophie! About him asking me out!"

My brain clicks onto what she is saying

"Hold on, he asked you out?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys, thanks for your reviews. Sorry about the wait but i was busy with Exams and so had to study :) but here it is - the second chapter (finally). Enjoy and Review :P**

I spent the bus ride to school sitting next to Sian with my ear phones in listening to music and processing what she had told me at the bus stop. I kept thinking that this sort of thing shouldn't bother me, I mean, we're best friends and these are the things that friends go through with each other. The boys, the celebrity crushes, the make-up worries, this was all supposedly normal so why did it bother me that this Ryan guy was asking her out? Maybe it's just separation anxiety? Yeah that's it, I'm just worried that she won't spend time with me and that our friendship might fade. Yep, that's definitely it.

The bus pulls up to the school gates as I have come to my final conclusion, I don't realise that I've just said that last sentence out loud.

"What's definitely it, Soph?"

"Huh?"

"You just said, 'yep that's definitely it' so what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just um…wondering whether Dad or Mum was cooking tonight"

I can't believe I just said something that stupid; she is never going to fall for that!

"So who was it that you decided on?"

She fell for it? ...wow

"Uhh… Mum, definitely Mum"

We get off the bus and I'm ecstatic that she believed my lie. Then she speaks:

"I know you're lying to me by the way. You think that we've been friends for this long and I haven't learned to tell when you're lying?"

Wait…she didn't believe me?

"But I'm gonna let it slide because you've obviously got something on your mind that's bothering you"

'Jeez, am I really that readable?'

"Yes, yes you are"

Damn it, stupid inner monologue chooses today to stop working.

**xxxxx**

'Come on, come on'

The clock on the wall in my maths class seems to hate me. Every day, during the period in which I have math, it seems to slow down and purposefully annoy the hell out of me until I feel like throwing it out the window to see if time will start flying and make this period go faster. Today is no different, except for the fact that it seems to be going even slower than usual.

"BRING!"

"Finally!" I say to myself while I pack my things away, "I'm free"

What that bell also means is that I also have to see Sian. Thankfully, I was saved from talking to her for the whole day as we have completely different classes, but now we have the whole bus ride home to talk to each other. Knowing how impatient she is, she's going to be bursting to know why I'm lying to her by now.

I tell you, it's not easy lying to Sian. For one thing, I've never lied to her before, we are best friends after all and we tell each other everything. Secondly, she does this thing where she tilts her head slightly and looks at you imploringly with big puppy eyes until you either crack under the pressure and surrender your secret or are reduced to a bumbling idiot speaking in baby language such as: 'aww you soo cute! With your wittle face and your wittle pout and your big cute puppy eyes".

Of course, I'm the only one who knows how much she hates being spoken to like that and so I'm the only one who can do it to counteract her puppy face, like the one that she is doing right now while leaning up against my locker…lucky me.

"Hey Sian"

"Please tell me you secret"

And cue a puppy face with bigger eyes and a bigger pout than the last one.

"Pretty please"

Great, now she's batting her eyelids and pushing her arms together like what Joey taught Rachel to do on Friends. Yes, the one that makes her cleavage look bigger.

As that thought runs through my head, I can't help to glance down to see- wholey guacamole on white bread! That woman is not wearing a bra today!

"Sophie? Sophie! Hello girly, I'm talking to you, anyone home?"

I'm in shock

"Sophie? You okay?"

I swallow and blink rapidly several times as if to erase the image of her breasts from my head.

"Soph?"

Nothing works!

"Soph!"

"Um… ah… um S-S-Sian…"

"Oh thank god. Yes Sophie?"

This is where my voice cracks and I start sounding like an 11-year-old boy

"Are you…*ahem*…wearing a bra today, by any chance?"

She looks at me as though I'm on crack

"Of course I am, why on earth would you think that I didn't?"

I look at her face and then shift my eyes down again and stare specifically at the second button from the top on her shirt, no lower. She looks down to follow my line of sight and sees that her third button is undone and the position she is in right now gives me a perfect view of…well…them, in all of their sans-bra goodness.

"Oh, well would you look at that"

I am trying so hard not to that it is physically killing me.

She buttons up her shirt and looks back up at my face. It takes a monumental effort, but I look at her face as well.

"Well, that wasn't really how I wanted you to find out about that", she says with a coy smile.

"Yeah," I grin, not really concentrating…wait!...WHAT?

The grin drops from my face and she giggles.

"Come on Soph, if we don't hurry we'll miss the bus". She turns, and with a flick of her ponytail, starts to walk towards where our bus is parked, her hips swaying with every step.

I make a face behind her after she turns while I am trying to understand the meaning of what she said.

"Come on Sophie, you slow poke, or else you'll have to walk!"

"Okay, I'm coming"

I shake off the confusion and try not to read too much into what Sian said as I follow her onto the bus for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i know its short and probably not what you are wanting but im trying and im sooo busy. Never realized x-mas was so busy till i had to start buying presents for ppl :P . i'll have the next chapter up within the week, i promise :). merry x-mas guys, have a good one ;) dont have too much eggnog :P**

As it turns out, I didn't speak to Sian for the rest of the day apart from saying good bye when we got off at our stop because apparently stupid Helmet Hair Guy is on our bus, though only in the afternoons… apparently. Anyway, by the time I got on the bus she was sitting in the seat in front of his talking to him animatedly. Suddenly jealous, I sat down beside her, put my ear phones in and listened to music the entire way home without talking to her once. Not that she noticed; she was too busy flirting with Helmet Hair Guy, stupid Helmet Hair Guy.

Now before we go any further into my story, I should probably tell you some basic information. My name is Sophie Webster and I am a 15 year old girl. I have dark brown hair and blue eyes. I have a Mum, a Dad and one very annoying sister; Rosie, she is older than me but still dresses in clothes that look like they were made for 10 year olds because they are that tight on her.

Rosie is also the only one that knows my secret. Now what is my secret, you may ask? I thought you would have already figured that out. I'm gay, but no one knows (hence it being a secret); except for Rosie, and I'd like to keep it that way. It's not that I'm ashamed of what I am, because I'm not! … I just don't want people judging me by the gender that I prefer rather than my personality.

Now back to my tale.

After that day (the day that shall always be known as the day that Sian didn't wear a bra) I didn't speak to Sian until the weekend. That day had been a Monday and by Friday I was missing her immensely, sure we sat together on the bus but Helmet Hair Guy was everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE! He was there at the bus stop in the morning before I got there and this week was the week that Sian chose to be on time. He sat behind us on the bus; he was with her every time I saw her while at school (I found out later that they shared a lot of the same classes), he even walked with us once we got off the bus because apparently he lives on Coronation Street as well! If I didn't know any better I'd say that he was stalking her…it's a good thing that I know better. Anyway, by Friday afternoon I just decided that I would go to her house after school so that we could catch up after her week fraternizing with Ryan.

We were sitting in her room catching up and just chatting about whatever topics caught our fancy when she told me something I hadn't been expecting, but looking back over what had happened during the week I shouldn't have been surprised about.

"Sophie"

"Mmmm"

"I hate to do this to you but I kind of want to get ready for my date with Ryan tonight and I was wondering if you could help me even though it'll mean that you'll be late for dinner"

"…"

"Soph?" she asked.

"You said 'yes'". I spoke quietly as though speaking to myself, processing. She heard me anyway.

"Yeah, we're going to see a movie tonight and I don't know what to wear. I mean, going to the movies is just a casual date situation so should I wear casual clothes or should I dress up slightly seeing as it is a first date and I want to make a good impression", she growled in frustration "I just don't know Soph, can you help – Soph? Soph!"

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the fact that she had said yes to Ryan without my best friend approval. Maybe it was the fact that I was only finding out about this date now even though Sian and I are best friends. As much as I hoped that any of these reasons were the right one, I knew in my heart that they weren't. Without saying anything to Sian, I had stood up and left. Her room, her house, I just left without giving reason for my actions. She was calling after me of course but I ignored her and walked home. The reason that I walked away was that in the moment I realised that she was dating Ryan, that she was seeing him tonight, was that I was jealous; but I wasn't jealous of Sian for some petty thing like going on her first date before me. No. This jealously was much, much more. I was jealous of Ryan and how he was the one that was taking Sian out tonight. I was jealous because… I liked her, no… I loved her, and that was very, very bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes Ch4 lovelies :)**

It had been a month and I hadn't talked to Sian at all. We still saw each other at the bus stop, on the bus and occasionally at school but neither of us talked to the other. Part of it was that she was angry at me, she tried calling me after I left her house, asking why I left. I didn't answer and let it go to voice mail…all 15 times that she called. I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. I mean imagine how that conversation would go…

"_Sophie, why did you leave?"_

"_Because I'm a lesbian and completely in love you and I got jealous of Ryan and couldn't stand the thought that you were going out to a romantic movie with him instead of me"_

…Yeah, somehow I don't think that that would go down so well with her.

Another part of why we weren't talking to each other was that Ryan was still with her nearly everywhere I saw her, and as immature as it was, I got more and more jealous every time I saw them together. The Monday after I walked out of her house I decided to apologise to Sian when I saw her at the bus stop. I was, I swear I was. But when I got there, both she and Ryan were already talking and flirting away. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was cuddling into his side while waiting for both the bus and me to arrive. It made my blood boil, in a bad way. I walked up to them and said 'hello' then just stood beside them and refused to be included in the conversation. I was acting cold and I could see the hurt look in Sian's eyes at my behaviour which almost made me break and start talking to her. Key word: _almost_, I couldn't forget that she was in Ryan's arms and that ugly green monster reared its head and stopped me from speaking.

And so it was. We hadn't had proper contact in a month. I thought that five days had been a killer but this was beyond imaginable. Stupid pride, why couldn't I just apologise and have everything back to normal?

Then one morning, something unexpected happens.

"Hey Sian"

"Oh, so you're speaking to me now"

"I always say hello"

"You know what, just leave it Sophie!"

"Jeez, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"I said leave it!"

That was when I realised something was missing, or more accurately, some one.

"Sian"

No reply

"Where's Ryan?"

This is the point where she breaks down into tears.

"Christ" I mutter to myself.

I put my arms around her waist and pull her to me, wrapping her in my embrace. She lays her head on my shoulder and continues to sob into the material.

"Ssshhhh. Sian, what happened?

She mumbles something unintelligible into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She tilts her head slightly so that she can be heard.

"He broke up with me"

Idiot

"Did he say why?"

"He said that there were three people in our relationship. Me, him and you"

"Me! But we've barely spoken in the last month"

"I know. I've been telling him all the stuff that I would normally have told you and then sulked about not being able to tell you. Least that's what he said"

I sighed

"Look, our bus is here and I don't think you really want everyone on the bus knowing your business so how about after school, I come over with some ice-cream and chocolate sauce and we can talk about what happened between you and Ryan."

I didn't really want to talk about Ryan but I was willing to make the sacrifice if it meant seeing Sian, alone.

"Tell you what; I'll bring a funny movie over to cheer us up after huh?"

Sian lifted her head and nodded.

"I'd like that Soph, thanks"

"Don't mention it. Now come on, no matter how gorgeous we are that bus won't wait forever"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5 to welcome in the new year. I live in New Zealand so it is already 2011 over here :P suckers :D love you all and thank you for your lovely, supportive reviews 3**

So school had passed and Sian and I were now sitting in my living room because Sian had said that she didn't want to talk about Ryan at her house in case her Dad over heard. Apparently, Sian's Dad didn't like Ryan too much. Sian's Dad just rose 50 places in my favourite people list…well he would have if I had a list of favourite people. Anyway, we were sitting in my living room with Mum bustling around in the kitchen, making tea and muttering about how I never gave her any warning about having guests. I rolled my eyes and Sian giggled next to me.

"Don't roll your eyes at your Mum" she whispered to me, completely serious, "she'll catch you one day and then start muttering about how much disrespect that today's youth give to their elders"

I giggled; I had missed Sian's sense of humour. No matter how serious her face was I could always tell when she was joking, it was nice to have that kind of link to someone back in my life.

"You know what Mum, I don't think Sian and I are gonna need any tea. Come on Sian lets go to my room"

"Sophie! The pot just boiled"

I rolled my eyes.

Mum sighed

"Today's youth don't show any respect to their elders"

Sian gave me a pointed look. I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs before I started full blown laughing.

"Love you Mum" I threw behind me as Sian and I disappeared up the staircase.

**###**

"So… where shall we start? You know, with Ryan"

"Soph", Sian sighed.

"What?"

I was lying on the bed while she had sat down across the room on my desk chair. We had been up here a total of half an hour just joking around and talking about whatever came up, now things were getting a bit more serious. She looked at me for a moment and then stood up and made her way over to the bed. I moved over to allow some more room for her as she lay down next to me. I lay on my side, looking down at her.

"What happened to us Soph? One day we were really close and talked about everything and the next day you were walking out of my house and ignoring me for a month"

"I'm sorry Sian; I didn't mean to ignore you I just…"

"You just, what?"

I faltered

"Nothing, there is no excuse for behaving the way that I did"

Sian's brow crinkled

"Stop lying to me Sophie, that's how this whole thing started", she whispered

"I'm not lying!"

"But you're not telling me the whole truth either!"

Our voices were raised now, not quite yelling, but far from normal speaking volume.

"Fine! I was jealous, there, are you happy?"

She seemed to consider that for a moment.

"Jealous of what? Soph"

This was where I started lying

"Of you, I was jealous that you were going on your first date before me"

She looked at me, stunned.

"Not possible. I know you Sophie and you're not like that. Even if you were, you would have told me about the fact that you were jealous"

"Yeah well, jealousy makes people do immature and stupid things"

"You're not denying the fact that I think you're lying about being jealous of me"

I paused

Sian sighed

"Look Sophie, even if you were jealous you should have just told me. No lad should ever come between us, we're best mates!"

I look at her. I look hard, trying to judge whether I should tell her or not.

"Sian"

Her eyes that had been wondering around my room in the moments that it took for me to reply zoned back on my face the second that her name left my lips.

"I wasn't jealous of you-"

"I knew it!"

I gave her a stern look for interrupting me

"Sorry" she whispered guiltily

"But I was jealous and it made me do stupid things like ignoring you"

"Sophie, you should have just told me what was going on"

"But would you still want me as your friend if I had told you"

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

I stayed silent

"Sophie! What do you mean by that? I'll always be your friend, no matter what. Will you stop being so damn cryptic and just tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours"

You know that voice you get, in your head, the one that always advises you to do the right thing, your "conscience". Well, mine was speaking to me know. It was yelling bloody murder actually.

_Don't do it Sophie, you'll regret it. She won't love you anymore and your friendship will be in ruins. Don't do it._

Well, I ignored that voice. And in the confines of my room, with the door shut, my mother downstairs and both my father and sister out of the house; on my very own bed, I leaned in and I kissed Sian Powers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, i know that it is short (waay too short) but im having a mild case of writers block and this is what iv got so far. i will try and update soon but my internet is soon to go over and it costs a B**** when it does.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. here goes Ch6**

It was like an electric current had run through my body. The moment that my lips touched Sian's I felt a spark that started spreading through me and warming me right down to my toes. The voice in my head had stopped yelling at me and had started doing a victory dance instead.

"_You didn't listen to me; you went and kissed her, now she's kissing you back…"_

HOLD UP!

OMG, she's kissing me back!

The warm feeling that I'd had before was starting to get hotter. All of a sudden, Sian rolled herself on top of me and straddled my waist while still kissing me. This surprised me into action and I pushed Sian away and propped myself up on the bed slightly.

"Sian….what the-"

I never got to finish my sentence.

"We'll talk 'bout it in a min" Sian whispered to me before capturing my lips again and pushing me back down on the bed.

I forgot what I had been about to say. Who wouldn't when you have a Goddess like that above you? Especially one that you've been pining after for more than a month. I let her presence consume me until I was almost lost in the feel of her body so close to mine and the way that her lips tasted so sweet, like the strawberry chapstick that she always wore. I felt her hand wander its lazy way over my stomach and the heat that had been rising in me was almost at boiling point. I needed oxygen so I pulled away from her.

"Sian…" I whispered

"Ssshhh"

Her lips were on mine again and all I could do was hum with joy at the feelings that she was sparking in me. Her hands grabbed my wrists and placed then above my head before she held both of them in one hand while her other hand pulled my hair tie out and proceeded to run fingers through my now loose hair. Her lips left mine and I whimpered at the loss before she started kissing down my jaw line. Her hands left what they were doing and descended down my body to the hem of my shirt to pull it up-

A loud bang from downstairs made us jump apart.

"I'M HOME!" Rosie yelled

"Your sister has the worst timing, ever" Sian growled, her usually ice blue eyes now a shade darker than normal.

I could do nothing but nod in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**So hey guys, long time no update :P thanks for all the reviews and apologies for not updating in ages. Life took over: rowing camp, rowing in general, school and recently a surgery :) but I'm back now and trying to get back into this story. Hope you like and I hope the next update will come sooner than this one did.**

**Good things come to those who wait and you guys sure waited a long time, I made sure that this chapter was longer to compensate slightly. Happy reading :)**

"So yeah, that was my day"

We had come downstairs a little while after Rosie had announced her arrival, time that we used to stop ourselves from looking like we had just had a make out session. It's uncanny the way that Rosie picks up on that sort of thing. Anyway, we had been listening to Rosie blab about her day while Mum got the dinner on. Sian and I had sat on the couch while Rosie had sat on the chair next to us. Neither I nor Sian was listening to a word that Rosie spoke as we were too focused on how we could sit near each other without making it too obvious that we were being a little more than friendly. Dad walked in just as Rosie finished.

"Dinner's ready!" yells Mum from the kitchen,

"Well that was some good timing Dad" spoke Rosie as she stood up to quickly set the table,

"Aye" Dad grunted.

**###**

After dinner, Sian and I returned to my room. She rang her Dad to make sure that it was okay for her to sleep over while I went about my bed time routine. She copied me after she had finished her phone call.

"Night family!" I yell down the stairs

"Night Soph!" Dad yells back for the three of them.

Back in my bedroom, I wait for Sian to get back from the bathroom before closing the door and getting into bed.

"Get the lights, will ya?"

"Sure"

Sian flicks the light switch before getting into the bed beside me.

"So what did we get the mattress all done up for if I'm not gonna be sleeping on it"

"Because," I said, as if it were completely obvious, "it gives the illusion that you were sleeping in it"

"Ah"

I grin at my moment of genius before my mind started thinking about what had occurred this very afternoon between the two of us, something that occurred on this very bed.

"So…" Sian whispered, trying to break the silence that had descended upon us.

"Maybe we should talk about what happened earlier, just to clear a few things up" I suggest

"Probably a good idea"

We fall silent again.

"So…" I begin again, "you kissed me"

"You kissed me first"

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting you to go and kiss me back"

"What were you expecting?"

I paused.

"Honestly?"

"Always" she whispered

"I was expecting you to shove me off you, declare our friendship over, then storm out and never speak to me again"

"Why? We've told each other about our views on lesbianism and it didn't make a difference to either of us what our personal preference turned out to be. I said I'd always love you Soph and that hasn't changed. The only thing that has changed is the way in which I love you"

Did anyone else hear that? She said she loved me. My conscience starts doing that victory dance again.

I take a breath to calm myself down.

"So how do you love me now?" I manage to whisper out through my excited state.

She pauses a moment to think about it. I'm holding my breath, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I…think that it's your turn to answer a few questions"

Damn it woman!

I release the breath that I was holding.

"Sian!"

I give her a little slap on the arm to show my impatience at her attitude.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, well you deserved it"

"What for?"

"…Ya just do?"

Sian grumbled something about domestic violence. I relented.

"Okay then…ask away"

Sian smiled at me and butterflies started to make themselves known in my tummy.

"Alright then, when did you realise that you liked me?"

I paused, trying to count the weeks.

"…Bout…two months"

Sian whistled

"Really?"

I nodded

"Wow, okay um… Why did you ignore me for a month then if you liked me?"

"I was jealous. Every time I saw you, you were with Ryan. At the Bus stop, at school, around the street. Every time I saw you with him that little green monster decided to rear its head. It's stupid but pride just wouldn't let me near you while Ryan was there."

"Stupid Ryan"

I giggled at Sian's sentiment.

"Finally you agree with me!"

She laughed and it ran through me like liquid heat.

I cleared my throat to clear my head of the barrage of images that had just serenaded me.

"So when did you realise that you liked me?"

Sian's brow crinkled in concentration.

"Well, let's see. After you walked out of my house in a tantrum and then started ignoring me I confided in Ryan saying that I missed you. He told me not to worry about it and that you would make it up to me the next week. Well, over the weekend I began missing you more and more and I was sort of like 'it's understandable because you're my best mate' and we were like, never apart for more than a day without speaking to each other. When you didn't make it up to me on Monday and continued to ignore me I kept missing you more and more until I realised that I was missing you in more than a best mate kind of way. I figured out that I was substituting you for what Ryan lacked which was an emotional and mental understanding of me and my specific wants and needs. So in a way, the both of you made up my perfect partner. Ryan had the physical title and you had the emotional title. After I realised this and went through the stages, you know, denial, anger, etcetera, I accepted it and that's when I began sulking and when Ryan started not liking this new side of me. Looking back though it was probably my subconscious bringing up that side of me to get Ryan to hurry up and dump my so that I could come back to you."

I lifted an eyebrow at Sian's monologue.

"Wow"

She had the decency to look apologetic.

"In short, I've consciously liked you for about… three weeks"

"You couldn't have said the short version first?"

"…Well at least that answers all of your questions"

I gave Sian a look

"And how do you know what I was gonna ask?"

She gave the look right back

"Cause it's what I would've wanted to know if I'd been in your shoes"

I thought over what she had said

"…Touché"


End file.
